In the Eye of the Beholder
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak – It's the same old situation: a woman has been raped by her boyfriend. It's the same old excuse for returning: he didn't mean it. I still love him. But for Olivia Benson, protecting Casey Novak may prove to be the toughest ride of her life and career, especially when she feels responsible.
1. Fallout

**This chapter contains graphic violence (rape), so please be mindful.**

In the Eye of the Beholder

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson &

**Chapter 1: Fallout**

Seth had just gotten off of work and was on his way to pick up his Girlfriend, Casey Novak, for dinner. He was a successful attorney for the biggest law firm in New York and had the most beautiful girlfriend – and, boy, did he brag. But it wasn't like he didn't have the right to.

He was a staggering 6' tall, with his black hair cropped and his brown eyes could make any woman swoon easily. His charm and caring nature were enough to win any woman and how he'd found Casey Novak – after 33 years of bad relationships – always made him wonder.

She was a writer – so she said – but he'd always sensed it was a lie, but she always stuck to it. Though, he'd heard her call out a woman's name in her sleep – Olivia – he thought nothing of this woman as more than a friend.

Casey Novak had the highest conviction rate in the city. She was second in line at the office, and she had much to brag about. But she never bragged, especially not to Seth, her extremely possessive boyfriend. She did not want his control. So she had lied and told him she was a writer. Sighing, Casey dressed for the date with Seth and waited.

Seth pulled up in his expensive car, opened the door and got out, straightening his jacket before knocking on Casey's door. They'd been dating for about a year and a half now - thus the need for a fancy dinner and ring box in his pocket, but he'd known, from the moment he'd seen her, she was special. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door.

Casey sighed and walked to the door.

Seth smiled, showing off his pearly whites as Casey opened the door. She was...just so beautiful. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Casey sighed and took it. "Yes," she murmured.

He led her from the door, gently closing it behind them. "Are you okay? You don't seem as enthusiastic as usual."

" I'm fine, Seth. Just tired."

He smiled again, kissing her cheek as he helped her into his car."Nice Arturo Vitali number, by the way. I've always loved that dress on you," he said as he closed the door and got in the driver's side.

Casey nodded."Thank you."

He smiled. "You're, of course, beautiful as always."

Casey blushed.

He smiled, kissing her hand. "Do you know what today is?"

Casey shrugged. "What would that be? The day you consummated your relationship with your reflection?"

Seth's hand moved to her wrist squeezing painfully. "No. We started dating a year and a half today," he said with a forced smile.

Casey tried to pull away.

"Ah, that sense of humorous wit. It's one of the reasons I love you," he said, squeezing harder before shoving her into the door.

Casey sighed.

He smirked. "What? No comeback?" he tsked. "Pity, but we don't have to go to dinner I suppose."

"Dinner is fine, Seth." Casey was becoming increasingly worried.

"Good," Seth replied with a smile. "Tonight will be very special."

"Mhm."

"There is significance to today's date. And, in honor of that, I've made a reservation at your favorite restaurant."

Casey smiled."Well thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome and, hopefully, I get another type of thank you tonight," Seth said with a wink.

"I'm sure you will," Casey replied.

He nodded. "The restaurant is just another block, but is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

Casey shook her head. "No."

"Well, ah here we are," he said, parking across the street, getting out and helping her inside. After giving his name they were seated right away, after which Seth ordered Casey's favorite wine.

Casey thanked him.

He smiled, looking over a menu. "Hmm, the spaghetti looks great, but that's me. I'm truly a kid at heart."

"Yes you are," Casey agreed.

"And an order of breadsticks as well." Seth closed his menu, setting it on the table.

Casey looked at him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You ordered for me already."

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

Casey shrugged.

"You seem...nervous tonight," he said.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Long day?"

Casey nodded.

Seth folded his hands, placing them on the table. "So...what do you write again?"

"I...I write different things."

"Like? You know, I don't think I've ever asked you. I just assumed you wrote for a newspaper or magazine."

"Look, breadsticks!"

Seth took a breadstick, breaking it in half and giving one half to Casey before dipping the other in ranch and taking a bite.

Casey took a tiny nibble of hers.

Seth sighed. "Not hungry?"

"I am."

"What, you don't like breadsticks?"

Casey smiled softly. "I love them."

He smiled, pushing the basked toward her.

Casey took another breadstick.

Seth smiled. "I think that's our food," he said as the waiter placed their food in front of them.

Casey nodded. "It looks delicious."

"Yes it does," Seth agreed. "It looks almost as good as you."

Casey blushed, murmuring her thanks.

He smiled, stabbing at his spaghetti and twirling it onto his fork as he took a bite.

Casey took a dainty bite of her own pasta.

"You're so cute, the way you take such small bites."

"Thank you. How was work?"

Seth finished chewing his pasta before answering. "Relatively boring as usual. We usually get more instances in winter from the icy, dangerous roads."

"Yeah..."

Seth bit his lip. "You know, we've been pretty serious for a while now..."

Casey nodded. "Yes we have," she agreed.

He smiled widely. "You know, I've been thinking...about us..."

"Yeah?"

Seth knocked his napkin on the floor. Dropping down to grab it, he ended up on one knee in front of her, pulling something from his pocket.

Casey gasped quietly.

"I was wondering..." he opened the box, containing a diamond ring, "will you marry me?"

"I..."

He looked into her eyes. "Well?"

Casey sighed. "Seth...I...can't..."

His face fell. "Why? We've been getting along so well..."

"You want a trophy wife."

"Who said?"

"Your actions."

"With who?" he asked.

Casey could feel her anger mounting. "With me!"

"Prove it!" Seth challenged.

"You don't love me."

He shook his head, taking her hands and kissing them. "I love you. What makes you say I don't?"

Casey sighed. "You treat me like a slave, and...I don't think I can marry into that."

"A-a slave?! That's what you call helping me? Slave work?!" he said, his anger beginning to bubble.

"I call having sex with you, cooking for you, and doing everything for you a slave. Especially since you berate me in return."

"I just like to know you're mine. Th-that you're not with another guy." How could she say those acts weren't from love?

"I'm not the one who is in love with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"You flirt with Bri all the time!"

"She's my assistant! I have to talk to her!"

Casey sighed, sipping her drink.

Seth took his seat again. "What, you don't believe me?"

Casey shook her head. "No, Seth. I don't," she replied. "I saw you kiss her at the party last month."

"I was drunk! You saw me... I'm sorry," he said, his eyes burning into hers, "please?"

Casey looked down.

Right then, something changed. It felt like his blood boiled over. "..I tried to ask nicely," he growled, "and what did it get me?"

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry, Seth."

"Y-you're what? I-I'm sorry? Did you just apologize?" he asked, grabbing and twisting the same wrist he had earlier.

Casey tried to pull free. "Let go."

He shook his head, gesturing for the check as he wrote one, leaving a tip as he pulled her, roughly, from the restaurant, shoving her into his car and slamming the door.

"I'm going home!" Casey tried to open the door but found it jammed.

Seth got in the other side. "Oh no you're not," he said, cupping her chin and stroking her cheek. "You're coming home with me. I took you to a nice, fancy dinner and now you owe me."

"I'll pay you back. Why didn't you just say so?" Casey reached for her wallet.

Seth grabbed her purse, throwing it in the back seat. "Oh, no, no, no. I require a different form of payment," he said, keeping a tight grip on her wrist.

Casey winced in pain. "Let...go!"

"No!" he said as they reached his house. He stopped the car, getting out and going to her side.

Casey attempted one last time to wrench free of his grasp.

He kicked the door closed with his foot, shoving her face first onto the bed. "I'll teach you obedience since you have none," he growled. "Don't think of screaming," he said, showing her his blade as he dropped his pants and underwear, pulling up her dress, slicing the fabric open.

Casey cried out. "No..."

"Yes," he said, holding her neck from the back forcefully as he forced himself in, groaning at the tightness and warmth. "Don't you dare scream."

Casey cried out in pain. "Stop!" she begged, tears flooding her eyes.

His knife sliced into her shoulder. He'd never make a life-altering cut. She was his after all and he wanted to be able to prove it. "Make me," he seethed into her ear, going faster.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE...HURTING ME...!"

"YOU HURT ME MORE! AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" he yelled, tying his tie over Casey's mouth to muffle the screams. "There, that's better," he said when she was muffled.

Casey tried to scream, but could only muster a whimper beneath the oppressive tie. She struggled against him, fighting, squirming, and clawing at him.

Seth pinned her hands to the bed going faster and faster.

Casey kicked him in a vain effort to force him off of her.

His knees pinned her legs going even faster, before pulling out and going to the smaller space, groaning.

Casey cried out, every inch of her body in pure agony. Seth was being extremely rough, and if she had one wish at that moment, it would be that she would die rather then endure the horrible ordeal. She knew by the sound of Seth's grunts that it was only a matter of time before the unbearable happened.

Less than two minutes later, he thrust hard into her, emptying himself inside and falling to the floor in exhaustion.

Casey curled up into a little ball, sobbing.

Seth was out cold. Nothing on earth would wake him by the sound of his snores.

Casey dressed silently and left, heading straight to what she considered the safest place: Detective Olivia Benson's apartment.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think:

Please R&R!

Liv-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak


	2. Right and Wrong Question

In the Eye of the Beholder

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 2: Right and Wrong Question**

Just getting home from a case, finishing showering, Olivia walked out from the bathroom.

Casey knocked on the door tentatively. Her eyes were stained red, her pasty complexion was bloodshot, and every inch of her was bruised.

Hearing the knock, Olivia wrapped a robe around herself and tied it before walking out into the living room. "Who is it?"

"It's Casey," Casey murmured.

"Casey?" Olivia asked in surprise, then she picked up her tone and soft voice. Opening the door, the detective was shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were bright red as was her nose, makeup ran all the way down her front of her neck, her face was bruised, lip busted open. To top it off, Casey collapsed from exhaustion in her arms.

Olivia quickly pulled her inside, knowing she should call a bus, but she wanted to know what happened and have Casey conscious to know what was going on. From the look of her, mayhem had happened. She lifted Casey into her arms, walking back to her bedroom and laying her down, holding her hand. "Whatever happened, I promise it'll never happen again."

Casey buried her head in Olivia's chest. Sobbing, she told the older woman the entire story, breaking down completely when she was finished.

Olivia rubbed her arms, soothingly. "I need to get you to a hospital, sweetie, okay? I'll call it in, even ride with you." She couldn't believe all of this had happened in one night, but she highly doubted Casey would lie about this.

"No..."

Olivia wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But you're bleeding, You need to be looked at..."

Casey broke down all over again.

"Oh Casey! I'm sorry, sweetie, I am, but you should go with me. You're bleeding badly. I..I just want to make sure you'll be okay," the detective said.

"It hurts," Casey whimpered.

Olivia nodded. "I know, sweetie, I know. Will you, at least, let me stop the bleeding on your back?"

Casey nodded slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through her neck.

"Easy, easy sweetie," Olivia said, placing another pillow under her neck, before standing up. "I'll grab my First Aid kit from the bathroom and then I'll help you out of that dress, okay?"

"O-okay."

Olivia covered her with a blanket, then retrieved the kit, sitting beside her on the bed. "Are you ready to stand so I can get this dress off of you?" she asked gently.

Casey sniffled and slowly stood, nearly falling backwards in the process.

Olivia's arm slipped around her waist – as Casey faced her – to hold her up. "Lean into me. It's okay," she whispered, holding her gently.

Casey did as she was told.

"Shh," she whispered. "I know you're scared, but it's just you and me now. And I'd never hurt you."

"I...I know. I'm sorry," Casey mumbled, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Olivia's hands moved to Casey's shoulders. "Don't ever be sorry for coming to me for help. Not everyone can be strong at all times," she said, slowly, unzipping her and sliding it to the floor, gasping at the state of Casey's garments, but keeping her shock minimal.

Casey started to cry again. Olivia was being so tender. She felt like a burden.

Carefully, Olivia sat with her on the bed. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Shh," she said, pressing a cold cloth to the gash in her back. "I'll do what I can."

Casey flinched. "I didn't know who else to turn to." She sniffled.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you cane to me. You know I've missed you," the detective said, gently caressing her arm.

"You have? You saw me yesterday."

Olivia nodded. "I missed seeing you for longer. Our chats over dinner or a drink. I just miss being around you."

"I feel the same. But...I have to go straight home from work."

"Is it...because of what happened tonight?"

"Well...that's the rule...I have to be home right after work."

Olivia held her closer, situating Casey's head in her neck. "Relax. Can I make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" Casey asked cautiously, squirming in an attempt to get comfortable.

Olivia's hold loosened a bit. "I won't ask you again to go in tonight, IF I can call Melinda to can examine you. Sweetie, something needs to be done as soon as possible. Nobody likes it, but it's for your health and safety. I'll even take tomorrow off and stay home with you after and I'll be with you the whole time."

"Olivia..."

Olivia pulled back to look at her, eyes flooded with concern, worry and pain for her. "What?"

"I...don't need...anyone...to look at me."

"You're bleeding from cuts. You've been raped. You sure as hell need to be looked at! I won't take no for an answer tomorrow and I'd prefer if you stayed with me tonight." She sighed. "Casey, why don't you want to be helped?"

Casey sighed. "Because you need rest and I'm disturbing that!"

Olivia's answer was simple, though it baffled her. "You're more important."

Casey was surprised by Olivia's answer. She lifted her head to look into the older woman's eyes. Without saying a word, she offered Olivia a tiny smile, a silent token of gratitude.

Olivia smiled, kissing her forehead, gently running her thumb around the bruises on her cheeks. "I know you're scared, terrified, but you've got to trust me. Please sweetie."

"I...do," Casey murmured, realizing as she said it how true it was.

"Good," she said, taking a hand in both of hers and kissing it. "Please let me do this."

"Okay."

Olivia nodded, gently laying Casey in the middle of the bed, wrapping the towel tightly around her, before covering her with a heavy blanket from the closet, kissing her forehead again before walking out to call Melinda.

Melinda answered on the third ring. "Warner."

"It's Olivia. I'm sorry it's so late, but I need a favor," she said, cracking her bedroom door to keep an eye on Casey.

"Anything. What's up, Olivia?"

She sighed. "Well, Casey just showed up at my place and collapsed into my arms. She explained that she raped. I made a deal with her that she wouldn't have to go in tonight if you could come check her over. She's got a pretty severe gash on her back that's been bleeding. I've tried to staunch it, but it hasn't helped...much anyway. I promised to go in with her tomorrow."

Melinda gasped. "I'll be right over. I hope she's okay."

"Okay," she said, hanging up and walking into sit beside Casey, stroking her hair. "She's on her way."

Casey sighed. "Hi."

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please."

Olivia walked out into the kitchen, getting her a glass of water before walking back in, taking her spot again, handing Casey her water.

Casey smiled. "Thanks."

Olivia nodded. "You're welcome. Feeling a little better?"

Casey nodded slowly.

Olivia smiled, kissing her hand, hearing a knocking on her door. "That'll be her," she said, walking out and opening her door. "Melinda."

Melinda nodded, walking in. "Where is she?" she asked, holding her medical bag.

Olivia closed the door, gesturing for Melinda to follow her. "She's back here."

Melinda nodded, following.

Casey sighed and used what little strength she had left to sit up.

Olivia sat beside her, helping her sit up straighter as Melinda set her medical bag on the floor beside her. "Heard you had a horrible night. Where does it hurt the most? Liv said you had quite a gash on your back."

"Everything hurts. But Melinda, I am okay, I promise."

"Casey, come on, you don't have to be so modest. I can see how weak you are just by looking at you. I'm here to help you, never to judge you."

"There are women worse off than me."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, you're right, but we're concerned about you right now."

Casey sighed. "Fine."

Melinda nodded. Olivia pulled the blanket down, helping Casey onto her side. Melinda sat farther up, examining the wound. "Well, it doesn't look like it needs to be stitched, so that's good," she said, pulling cloths, a couple gauze pads, medical tape and some antibiotic cream from her bag. "Can you lie on your stomach? It might be easiest for me to patch this up that way."

Gently, Melinda pressed the towel to the wound, getting the bleeding to stop before applying the antibiotic. After it was smeared on, three gauze pads were applied to cover the wound and held in the spot by medical tape. "There that looks better."

"Thank you," Casey murmured weakly.

"You're welcome and from what I can see, the other wounds are mainly bruises – minus the ones that require the exam you'll have tomorrow. Like Olivia, I highly recommend going in as soon as possible. Casey, are there any other places you'd like me to look at?"

"No!"

Olivia nodded, sighing as Melinda packed up her bag. "Casey, we're trying to help you. You know that, don't you?" Olivia asked.

Casey sighed. "It's embarrassing."

Olivia nodded. "I understand that."

Melinda looked at them. "Be sure she's careful."

"I will," Olivia said. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Anytime. Casey, if you need anything just call, okay?" Melinda said. "I'll see myself out."

"Okay. Thank you, Melinda."

"You're welcome," Melinda said as she left.

Casey laid down. "Olivia...I'll sleep on the couch so that you and your significant other have privacy..."

Olivia raised a brow. "Significant other? What are you talking about? You can have my bed..."

"But the bed is...as if you and someone..." Casey looked at Olivia curiously, the truth dawning on her.

Olivia blushed. "No, I don't have anyone else, but, out of curiosity, what are you thinking?"

"If you don't have someone else, then your mystery lover must be...you..."

Olivia blushed deeper. "Uh, well..."

Casey looked at her.

Sighing, she nodded. "Yes. It-it's me. Not the easiest thing to admit, but..."

"I understand. I think I'm going to try to sleep. I'm sure your right person is out there." Casey laid her head down, falling into an exhausted and restless sleep.

Sighing, Olivia went out to the kitchen and got something to eat, fixing herself a sandwich and eating before lying on the couch.

Casey sighed in her sleep.

Olivia sighed again, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over herself and falling asleep.

Casey cried in her sleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, after using the bathroom, Olivia checked on Casey. Finding her crying, she walked in, sitting on the bed beside her, turning on the lamp and stroking her hair. "Shh, Casey, it's okay now. Don't cry," she said, kissing her forehead.

"He won't stop," Casey whimpered.

"But he did, sweetie," Olivia whispered, stoking her cheek. "He stopped and you're safe here with me."

Casey broke down.

Olivia's hands ran through Casey's hair. "Shhh, it's okay, Casey. I'm here, I'm here..."

"Oh...God..."

"Hey, what's the matter? Honey, it's Olivia. Can you wake up for me?"

Casey whimpered, curling into a fetal position. "Don't hurt me," she begged. "Please!"

"Casey, sweetheart. Listen to me, listen to my voice. Who am I?"

"O...liv...ia," Casey murmured in her sleep.

Olivia smiled. "That's right, sweetheart. I'm here. I'll lay with you if you want to lay with me. I'm here. If you just roll over..."

Casey rolled over, still curled into a ball.

Carefully, Olivia wrapped her arms around her, gently pulling her close. "Shh. I'm right here."

"Don't hurt me."

"Why would I do that?"

Casey curled up tighter, whimpering as she dreamt.

Olivia ran a hand through Casey's hair again and again. "I would never hurt you. I want to protect you."

Casey cried.

"Shh, you cry all you want. I'm going to make it okay, Casey. I promise."

"No...don't...it hurts!"

Olivia grabbed her hand, kissing it.

Casey slowly relaxed.

Olivia kissed her hand again and again.

Casey fell into a deep sleep.

Olivia smiled, kissing her hand until she fell asleep.

Casey snuggled into her.

Olivia, unconsciously, pulled her closer.

Casey moaned.

Olivia was too far gone to register what it could mean as she smiled.

Casey's breathing gradually evened out.

* * *

In the morning, the detective woke just before her alarm, shutting it off. Stretching with a yawn, she wrapped her arms around Casey.

Casey yawned, snuggling closer to her.

As sunny as New York was today, nothing about this would be pleasant. She called Cragen, taking a personal day, which he said was fine since she'd never taken any.

Slipping from Casey's grasp, Olivia went to the kitchen, making pancakes, eggs and bacon, setting two platefuls and orange juice on a tray, carrying it back to the bedroom.

Casey rolled over.

Olivia kissed her hand. "Good morning. I made us breakfast."

Casey opened her eyes slowly. "Yeah? Sounds good."

"Can you sit up by yourself or would you like some help?" Olivia asked.

"I think I can manage." Casey slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, whimpering in pain.

Carefully, Olivia put the pillows behind her back. "Do you want something for your pain?"

"No thank you."

"Okay," Olivia said, sitting beside her.

Casey watched her.

"Here, take a plate."

Casey obeyed.

"I hope you like it," Olivia said, cutting into her pancakes.

Casey nibbled on her bacon. "Delicious."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Good," Olivia replied, biting into her bacon.

"Olivia?" Casey asked quietly.

"Yes?" Olivia asked. "What is it?"

Casey smiled softly. "Thank you, for everything. When you're ready to kick me out, just let me know and I'll go."

Olivia rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'd never do that. What kind of friend would I be?"

"What kind of friend am I, sitting here helplessly?"

"..Someone who wants to be cared for...and loved and held?" Olivia tried.

Casey perked up at that. "Someone who needs her best friend?"

Olivia nodded, gently kissing her cheek.

"Olivia..."

She pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Casey shook her head. "Don't be...I just...don't want to lose my best friend."

"You won't. I just...for some reason, I thought you would feel better," Olivia said.

Casey paused. "I do..."

"Now what should we do?"

"I don't know."

Olivia sighed. "Well, if you're finished eating, ready to make good on that deal?"

Casey sighed too. "Oh look. There's more bacon!"

Olivia sighed, passing her extra bacon to Casey. "Here, eat."

"I meant on the tray."

"Oh. Yeah take it."

Casey shook her head.

Olivia laid her hand on Casey's. "You can have it if you want."

"Why would I eat yours when there is more on the tray?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not going to finish it..."

"Neither am I."

Olivia sighed, leaving the tray on the bed. "I suppose a change of clothes would be helpful to you about now?"

"Uh..."

Smiling, Olivia patted her hand. "I'll be sure to get something loose, okay?" Olivia picked a few items from her closet. "A t-shirt and sweatpants, will that work?"

"I have to go home. I need work clothes."

Olivia went to sit beside her. "You were abused and raped and you want to keep helping the victims? That's devotion, but you should give yourself time to heal. What if he's waiting for you, Casey? What will you do?"

"He didn't mean it. He's a good man."

"You think it's going to stop? Casey, you told me he was violent and, based on what he did last night, I don't want you to go back."

"He didn't mean it!" Casey insisted.

"And how many times have you heard that same half-assed excuse, Casey? It's not going to get better! How can you work with me and condone your own rape?! I don't understand you. Maybe I never did."

Casey sat up. "I'm sorry you feel so lowly about me. Since you hate me so much, I'll leave." And before Olivia could say a word, Casey was gone.

Olivia ran from the building. "Casey?!"

Casey was gone.

Sighing, she went back to her apartment, equipping her gun and badge and going to Casey's house.

No one was there.

Casey woke up an hour later. She realized she was tied down and gagged. She struggled to free herself.

Backtracking, she made her way to Seth's.

No one was there.

Sighing, Olivia tried Casey's cell.

The redhead's phone was off. Casey looked at Seth. "Let me go."

He just laughed. "You left me."

"I'm sorry."

He cupped her chin. "You'll think sorry!" he said, untying her legs.

Meanwhile, Olivia had called Cragen as she searched for Casey and the guys were looking into Seth's background. "Is there anywhere he would go?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think:

Please R&R!

Review: Madds21 & JeffHardyfan724

Liv-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak


	3. Scared Silent

In the Eye of the Beholder

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 3: Scared Silent**

Casey whimpered, trying to close her legs.

He wrenched her legs apart. When Casey thought she was have to endure the exact same torment, she was dead wrong. Yes, he did vaginally rape her, but she felt many little rips and tears like he had something metal attached. How, she couldn't focus from too much pain. Seth went faster and faster, remaining silent.

Casey screamed out. "Stop...I'm sorry...I do love you!"

Seth didn't seem to hear her, going faster and faster.

Casey cried out.

Seth groaned, squeezing her chest painfully, slicing her chest deep with a knife as he came, switching areas.

Casey screamed at the top of her lungs, the knife wound inflicting a heavy flow of blood loss.

Olivia, having heard Casey's horrified, painful scream, busted down the hotel room door, followed by Fin and Munch.

Seth just pulled away, a sadistic smile on his lips. "You'll never have her now."

Olivia's first instinct was to beat the crap out of him, but seeing Casey's color fading, she rushed to her side. "Casey? Call a bus!"

Casey had already slipped into unconsciousness. Her breathing became shallow and ragged, the wound bleeding profusely.

"Somebody, get me towels, NOW!" she yelled frantically, holding one of Casey's hands and stroking her cheek. "Casey, I'm so sorry! Don't you dare die on me. Not before I can tell you how sorry I am!"

Casey laid, nearly lifeless on the bed.

Fin ran back out with towels from the bathroom. "They said five minutes."

Olivia nodded her own complexion a ghostly white. "Sh—she may not have five minutes at this rate."

"She'll be okay, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "I hope so," she said, pressing the towel to Casey.

"You told her you were sorry. What happened?"

Olivia wiped here eyes, explaining earlier.

"Olivia, that's not so bad."

"It is when she was raped the night before..."

"I understand." Fin placed his hand on her shoulder. "But what did you say that you're so upset about?'

"She...she acted like it didn't even matter! We've dealt with thousands of cases where the women go back, expecting it to better, but it never is. She insists he didn't mean it."

"So what did you say?"

"..I asked...how she could condone her own rape, that I didn't understand it, or her..."

Fin sighed.

"I know, I know, okay?! I feel horrible enough."

"It's okay."

"No it's not," Olivia said.

Fin nodded.

"Please tell me Munch took the bastard away."

"He did." Fin paused at the sound of sirens.

Olivia sighed. "Good."

"The ambulance is here."

Olivia nodded, taking Casey's hand to kiss it as the paramedics took over in trying to stop the bleeding. Olivia looked to Fin. "Can we follow?" she asked as they loaded Casey on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on her.

"You can. I have a bastard to interrogate."

Olivia walked after them getting into the ambulance with them.

Casey was not breathing.

"Detective, get back please," the paramedic said, administering CPR.

After several attempts, Casey's heartbeat resumed, though it was faint.

"Step on it!" The driver nodded, going faster. They reached the hospital five minutes later. Olivia ran alongside until she was stopped outside the OR doors.

* * *

An hour later, the head surgeon informed Olivia that Casey would be lucky if she lived through the night.

Olivia nodded, stumbling back and would've fallen if Cragen hadn't been there to catch her. "What exactly happened?" he asked, carefully guiding her to a chair.

The doctor sighed. "Her insides were cut very badly. She may never be able to have children. She has both severe vaginal and anal trauma from being penetrated by a foreign object. I did what I could, but she's slipped into a coma from the blood loss."

Olivia sat too shocked to say anything. If she hadn't said what she'd said, Casey wouldn't be here.

"C-can I see her?" Olivia asked, whispering.

The doctor sighed. "Yes, but let her sleep."

"Which room is she in?"

"This way."

She nodded, following him.

Casey laid silently, hooked up to multiple machines.

Olivia walked into the room, followed by Cragen. "It's a horrible feeling to know I could've possibly prevented this."

"How? She would have gone home eventually."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but still... And I was only trying to give her reasons not to go."

"Well, telling her that you did not understand her...that would hurt anyone. Especially a victim."

"She deals with victims too. I...just didn't understand why she would want to go back to it when there was a ninety-nine percent chance it wasn't going to get any better!"

Cragen shrugged, grabbing a mint from Casey's bedside. "I understand that."

"She told me he proposed but she turned him down, not wanting to be his trophy, so I'd bet anything rage was the motive."

"Isn't it always? Rage, money, and jealousy are the tickets."

"Along with a few others too," Olivia replied as she took Casey's hand in her own, rubbing and kissing it. "Come on, Case. I-I know this made you feel better last night..."

Cragen looked at her oddly.

"..She ran to me last night. I should've brought her in, but she was so distraught. I called Melinda who came over to check the cut on her back which was patched. I was going to bring her in today, hence the personal day I took."

Cragen nodded. "I gathered that much, but..." He gestured to Olivia's lips on Casey's hand.

"..It...it was the only thing that would bring her out of the horrible nightmare she had."

"I see..."

"It was...a long night..."

"Olivia, if you're having an affair with Novak, please tell me so."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not, but if I ever do, I will tell you. I swear. I'm just worried about her. Since she's been on suspension, I've only run into her once. And that was by accident. I saw her when I walked past a cafe on my lunch break a few months ago, so I stopped in, asked how things were going... It's not that I'd forgotten that. This job just doesn't allow much free time."

"Alright, Olivia. But you never treated Fin or Munch like you're treating her. They might be a bit offended."

"Maybe, but...I doubt it. Are you honestly questioning orientation here?"

Cragen shook his head. "No. We all know your orientation."

"Then you just want a straight answer if anything persists between Novak and myself? Well, provided this..."

Cragen arched an eyebrow curiously.

She swallowed hard. "...provided she comes out of it..."

"Go on."

"You heard how serious her injuries are. She's in a coma for God's sake! I mean, sh-she nearly bled out and stopped breathing. We won't know the real extent of damage until she wakes up...if she wakes up."

Cragen sighed.

"What?"

"I understand how you feel, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Just be with her."

"But...that's not going to help the crime rate diminish."

Cragen shook his head.

"But...you're right. I should be here when she wakes up, to apologize if nothing else," Olivia said.

"I agree."

"I didn't mean to say it like I did," she said with a sigh.

Cragen nodded. "I understand."

"I talk to victims everyday and convince them to come in for kits. I have a knack for it, so why did this go so wrong?"

"Because you're too close."

The detective sighed. "Everyone on the squad is..."

"Not like this."

"Yes that's true," Olivia agreed.

Cragen nodded.

"I hope the bastard gets put away for life."

"I know."

"I'd say the same thing if I didn't know her. I just mean it more because I do," Olivia said.

"Are you planning on having an affair with her?"

Olivia shrugged. "I didn't think those things were planned."

"Very true."

Olivia sighed. "She came to me for help, not looking for a relationship and, I think, after what's happened, that isn't my choice."

Cragen shrugged and left.

Out of respect and care for Casey, she didn't run after him asking what would happen if she and Casey did end up together. Olivia knew he didn't ask to be hurtful, only out of concern, but she would ask...sometime. "I wish you were awake so I could tell you how sorry I am and know you hear me when I say promise to help you through this..."

Casey remained still.

Olivia sighed, wondering how much good she was really doing in sitting by Casey's side when she was comatose and unable to respond. Yet, every part of her said 'stay, when she wakes up, she'll need you'. Sighing, she wondered how long it would take.

Casey's heartbeat suddenly quickened, dangerously fast.

Olivia ran out. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The doctors rushed in, but stabilizing Casey was difficult.

Olivia walked out into the hall pacing. She could hear the doctor and nurses working fast, but they were all saying this would be difficult. Sighing, she filled Cagen in on what was happening.

The doctor walked out about half an hour later, his eyes solemn. "We've managed to stabilize her. She went into respiratory failure as well as shock from the obvious trauma she sustained during the attack. She is stable for now, but even I don't know how long that will last. As I mentioned before, everything hinges on whether she makes it through the night. If you would like to stay with her, feel free to, but she needs as much rest as possible."

Olivia nodded, walking back into the room and taking her seat.

Casey laid still, barely breathing.

Olivia sighed, not realizing how tired she was from the night before until she relaxed in the chair she was in, falling into a deep sleep.

The doctor entered to check on Casey.

Olivia woke upon hearing footsteps, sitting up. "..Hi," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning, detective."

"Good morning. How is she?"

"She's alive..."

Olivia nodded. "That's good. I just would wake up so I can talk to her."

"I understand."

"..Do you think she can hear me?"

The doctor shrugged. "I think so."

Olivia nodded. "Well, I think I need to focus on something I can control."

"What do you mean, Detective?"

"I just wish I could do something for her besides sitting here waiting."

"Sometimes waiting is the perfect cure."

Olivia sighed. "But it might very well try my nerves too much. I know she needs me here, but..."

The doctor gestured to the door. "If you need or want to leave, by all means, do so."

Olivia shook her head. "She wouldn't want me to. But I guess I could use some breakfast."

"Go eat."

Olivia nodded, handing him her card. "..Just in case."

"Thank you."

Olivia walked out from the hospital from, going to the waiting room, calling Amaro.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, I'm at the hospital. I assume you heard what happened to Casey?"

"Yes. It's awful."

"How about going out for breakfast? I don't have my car here because I rode in the ambulance with Casey," Olivia said.

Amaro nodded.

"So come pick me up. I'll wait outside," she said.

Amaro arrived twenty minutes later.

Olivia sighed, getting in on the passenger side. "Hi, how's your morning?"

"Busy. I took Zara to school."

Olivia nodded. "Good. So what do you feel like eating?"

Amaro smiled. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Love 'em," Olivia said.

"Flapjacks it is."

"So, have you guys gotten anywhere with that bastard who did that to her?"

"He said he did it out of love," Amaro replied as he shifted the car into drive.

"Doubtful. Did you hear what did exactly? Do you believe him?" Olivia asked.

Amaro sighed. "He sounded sincere, Olivia."

"How is that love?" she huffed.

"Jealousy drives us to crazy things."

"Jealousy? Over what?"

"Her leaving."

"How does that come to jealousy?"

Amaro shrugged. "Try to think like a perp, Liv."

Olivia sighed. "Can't right now. My brain's not working properly. I never should've let her walk out..."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still should've done more."

"You couldn't have."

"But how many times have we seen this? Where she goes back to her abuser only to get hurt worse...or killed? I just...I didn't want to have that case..."

"Olivia, I know that. Why do you feel so guilty? What is it that you said or did that has you like this? Because you told her you didn't understand her?"

"Yes, I didn't understand why she would go back..."

Amaro nodded. "See? You did nothing wrong."

"I hope she can live to see it that way."

"If she doesn't..."

"Then I'll make sure I destroy the bastard..."

Amaro nodded.

"Legally of course..."

"Yes."

She nodded. "So fast food or indoor?"

"You decide."

"Uh...well, there's that place by the DA's...never mind."

"If you want to go there we will."

"Well...sure, what the hell. They serve a great breakfast."

"Yes."

Olivia smiled. "As badly as I want to help Casey, I am so glad to be out of there."

"Why?"

"..Just that the wait is making me crazy..."

"I understand."

Olivia sighed. "But I think what I saw yesterday imprinted into my brain, so I long to see her wake up."

Amaro nodded. "I know."

Olivia's mind wandered as they made their way into the restaurant. If they hadn't gotten there when they had... She ordered pancakes, eggs and bacon after they were seated.

Amaro ordered a coffee.

Olivia ordered the same. "There's really nothing to do."

"No there's not."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think:

Please R&R!

Review: Bkwrmchar, Madds21 & tummer22

**Liv-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	4. Helping Weed through Pain

In the Eye of the Beholder

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 4: Helping Weed through Pain**

It had been almost a month since Casey's attack and while she was continuously stable and hadn't had any more major complications, she still wasn't showing any signs of waking from her coma. Olivia spent the majority of her time by her side, holding her hand and kissing it hoping, somehow, it would bring Casey out of this quicker. She'd apologize every day that she was there with her and promise to help her once she woke up. Was it overkill? Yes, but Olivia didn't want her to think she didn't have anyone who cared. She worked cases in the morning and spent her afternoons and nights by her side.

She was in the middle of another apology when she heard someone enter and she knew it wasn't one of the medical staff. Looking to the door, Seth leaned against it. Yes she was still beyond pissed, but she also knew Casey could hear her and she didn't want to upset her subconscious. "She's still not awake yet," she said quietly.

"What are you doing near her?" Seth demanded.

"I'm the detective who found her and kept her alive until the ambulance arrived," she said calmly. "You did quite a number on her with those metal blades. She almost died. Please, lower your voice Seth. She needs her rest to get better. I'm capable of having a calm discussion, are you?"

Seth shrugged. "What can I say? She's my feisty princess."

"No woman asks to have sex with a man with some abrasive material on their penis to tear them apart and make them go into shock from blood loss. You did this Seth. You are the reason she's here, not me. The night before she cried in her sleep saying, 'he won't stop! It hurts!' Do you really see that as love? I heard her screaming from outside the door. It didn't sound like passion."

"How dare you!?" Seth cried."You wouldn't be speaking to me like that if you didn't have a gun in your belt."

She sighed. "Then tell me how I'm wrong. What? Are you turned on by her agonized screams? You like it when she fights you...wait. That's right. She couldn't fight you because you tied her up. If I hadn't busted in, she would've died. Then you'd have murder on top of all the assault charges..."

Seth shrugged. "I was ready to stop when you so cruelly interrupted us. Ever hear of privacy? Casey was into it...she loved it."

"She was crying in pain and bleeding profusely!" Olivia sighed 'accidentally' dropping the recorder under the bad, making sure it was far enough under that he wouldn't bother with it. "All right. Fine. Be with your girlfriend," she said walking out, knowing he didn't see what she'd done.

Seth sighed, sitting in the chair Olivia had vacated.

* * *

The doctor called Olivia that afternoon, leaving a message that informed her that Casey was in the operating room.

Olivia sighed asking what had happened.

"A nurse walked in on the man who walked in before you walked out raping her. We called in some other units to take him in. We need you and the squad back in."

"O-okay. Is she bleeding more?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. We've collected DNA from her beforehand."

"Okay, we'll be there," she said, hanging up, running to Cragen. "We need to get back down to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Before I left, Seth came in. He still denies everything, but I don't think that's possible now because a nurse walked in on him raping Casey. Casey's in the OR and I guess some units took him away, but I think I have proof that it happened. I had a recorder in my pocket, so I recorded the conversation and, before I left, I kicked it under the bed, still recording."

Cragen listened thoughtfully. "Olivia," he sighed. "You better hope that we can find a judge who accepts the recording. Beyond that, I want you to send your partner."

Olivia nodded. "Understood. I don't feel guilty for what I did."

"What is there to feel guilty about?"

"The fact that I should've gone about that another way."

"Just pray it works. Now go tell your partner to get to the hospital. You're on desk duty."

Olivia nodded, walking out and explaining the situation to Nick.

"Why are you on desk duty?"

"I assume for stepping a bit out of bounds and maybe because I need a break from that place."

"I see."

Olivia sighed, sitting back at her desk. "Yes. And, hopefully, she comes out of the OR alive."

"She might not, Liv."

"Yeah, I know."

Amaro looked at her.

"What? Just because it could, it doesn't mean it will."

"Mhm."

"What? Ask you damn question or get to the hospital," Olivia said.

"I'll leave you alone." Amaro backed out.

Olivia nodded, sighing and praying everything worked out.

Amaro went to the hospital.

Olivia began working on the stack of papers on her desk that had accumulated since she'd been spending so much time at the hospital with Casey.

Amaro spoke to the doctors.

Casey's doctor sighed. "She's still in the OR. The sexual abuse was even more hurtful because she wasn't healed from the first injury. We're not certain how things are going to go yet, but we'll do what we can."

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"Well, beyond cauterizing the area, not much. We'll just have to hope for the best."

Amaro nodded.

"You're free to search the room, detective. The only thing we did was move was Casey."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "If you have any questions, direct them toward the nurses for the moment. I need to make rounds," he said, walking away.

* * *

The doctor called Olivia a week later. Casey was awake and asking for her.

"Really? She asked for me specifically?" the detective asked incredulously.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you," she said, hanging up the phone, looking at Amaro in shock. "Casey...she-she woke up and she's asking for me."

"Even after what you said?"

"I...I guess so. But I had been apologizing to her daily and promising to help once she was awake. Maybe she did understand me."

Amaro shrugged.

Olivia stood, pulling her jacket on and slipping her phone into her pocket, walking into Cragen's office. "She's awake and asking for me."

"Go," Cragen sighed.

Olivia nodded. She made it there in fifteen minutes, stopping in the doorway of Casey's room, remaining quiet as the doctor talked to Casey. She smiled widely. It was great see her awake after a month.

Once the doctor was gone, Casey sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked at her oddly. "Didn't...didn't you ask to see me?" she asked, walking in.

"No..." Casey had dreamed about Olivia, and murmured her name in her sleep. She didn't remember it.

"Oh...do you mind if I sit?"

"No."

Olivia nodded. After doing so, she offered her hand to Casey. "I've been here every day. Every afternoon and night."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said, "I always kiss your hand and-and..." It was hard to admit when she felt like she was partly responsible. "Casey, I didn't mean to make you feel so horrible. I just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry I said what I said."

Casey pulled her hand away. "I get it. You don't understand a loser like me. Please just go.."

"Casey, please hear me out? You'll never be a loser, not to me," Olivia said.

Casey looked down.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, you're so smart. You used to deal with people like him all the time when you worked with us. How many times have you seen the scenario that happened to you? A woman gets beat up and raped and goes right back into the situation and worse things happen. I'm not labeling you or saying you're weak because you're not. You're strong. No matter how much you love him or he says he loves you, these situations are prone to escalate. It will never be your fault. I was just trying to understand you. You've fought so hard for others in these situations, why...why go back into one? I want to help you. I want to understand. Please help me."

"I don't need you," Casey said quietly. "And what do you mean used to work with you?"

"You used to work with us. Our ADA. Don't you...don't you remember? When you...when you left I was devastated because I lost a best friend. But if you don't think of me that way... The late-night talks, the late dinners, drinks after a case," Olivia sighed. "I know I'm wasting my breath so I'll go."

"I'm still the ADA."

"But you were suspended, so technically..."

"Four years ago, Olivia!"

"I know, but it's like we never do any of that anymore."

"I know..."

"Can we start doing that again?"

Casey shrugged. "Yeah. Let's go now. Oh wait, there's a barrier. What was it? I'M IN THE HOSPITAL."

Olivia sighed. "I never said—you know, if you're going to avoid my apology and not even give me a straight answer..."

Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded.

Casey sighed.

Olivia sighed too. "Do you still want me here?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Good. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You decide. You're good at that sort of thing."

Olivia sighed. "I really don't know, but I like seeing those green eyes again."

Casey blushed.

"It's true. I missed talking to you."

"I feel the same way."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well, it's probably to be expected."

Casey shrugged.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too."

"I meant what I said. Whatever you need to get through this, I'm there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Casey sighed, laying her head back.

"If you're really tired, I don't have to stay unless you want me to."

"You can stay."

"Do you want to sleep? Is there anything you need?"

"I don't think so."

Olivia smiled. "Good. Just rest."

Casey sighed.

"What?"

"Where is Seth?"

"In Rikers where he belongs."

"Oh."

"..Yeah. That's three times now. He doesn't deserve to be free, Casey, no matter how much you care about him."

"Three?" Casey repeated. "Two, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "No sweetie, three. He um, he raped you while you were here in bed too. A...a nurse caught him. You were unconscious throughout so you wouldn't remember. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?"

Olivia scooted closer, grasping her shaking hand and kissing it. "The damage was so severe they had to operate to stop the bleeding."

Casey pushed her away. She broke down sobbing.

Olivia wouldn't take no for an answer this time, standing and hugging her. "I'm sorry. But it's all going to be okay now. I promise to make sure of it."

"A FINE JOB OF PROTECTING ME YOU'VE DONE, OLIVIA!"

"I can't do it all. I'm sorry."

"Go away," Casey murmured, burying her head into the pillow. She dissolved into tears, the sobs racking her body, which in turn made her cry harder.

Olivia still wouldn't go, holding her hand tightly. "No Casey. I won't leave you alone again. I made the mistake once. I'm not making it again."

Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over.

"I said go away."

"No. You need me and I'm not going away."

Casey struggled against her.

Olivia held her against her. "I'm sorry. I'm never going to make that mistake again. Never."

"I..."

"Casey, I promise."

Casey looked away.

Olivia sighed. "You're so beautiful."

Casey looked at her.

"I mean it and I promise to do a better job. I-I may never forgive myself for leaving you alone..."

"Do you always tell your friends that they are beautiful?"

Olivia smiled. "When it's true... I especially have a soft spot for this redheaded ADA."

Casey blushed. "Really? But...what..."

"She's beautiful and smart and funny. I love looking into her beautiful green eyes."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Casey smiled.

"Ah, there's that beautiful smile."

"Olivia, you're being such a kiss up."

"You seem to be a bit better."

Casey shrugged. "I guess so."

"Do you still want me to go away?"

"No. Um...please stay..."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, where would you like me?"

"Next to me..."

Olivia smiled. Pulling away, she let the rail down and sat next to her. "Casey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If he wasn't in Rikers, would you go back after you get out of here?"

"I have to, Olivia. You don't know how powerful he is."

"But I you have me to protect you. I'd...put a bullet in him to stop him. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't care how powerful he is. The whole squad is behind you. I'm behind you."

Casey sighed.

"Casey, next time he's not only going to put you into a coma. Next time he's going to kill you. Won't you let me protect you?" Olivia asked.

"I...he'll escape again, Liv."

"I don't care. You can put a restraining order on him. You can...wait, again? You mean he's been in jail before?"

Casey looked away.

Olivia caressed her cheek. "Please? I made a horrible mistake. Let me try to make up for it."

"I'm not mad, Olivia."

"Why not?"

"This isn't your fault."

"I know, but I still shouldn't have upset you and made you want to leave. If you hadn't left..."

Casey sighed. "It's okay," she said quietly.

Olivia shook her head. "No it's not. I'm so sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself!"

Olivia nodded. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" the detective suggested.

Casey nodded. She closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay," Olivia said softly.

Casey had fallen asleep.

Olivia smiled, holding her tightly.

Casey sighed in her sleep.

Olivia slept well until she heard Casey crying in her sleep.

Casey quivered beneath the blankets.

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Casey?"

Casey whimpered.

Olivia kissed her hand. "Casey, it's okay now."

"NO!"

"Casey, it's Olivia. He's not here. It's going to be okay now."

Casey whimpered, squirming under the covers.

Olivia stroked her hair. "Casey, I'm here. I haven't left all night. You're safe."

Casey buried her head in Olivia's chest, sobbing.

"Shh, you're going to be okay. It's okay," she said.

Casey sniffled, slowly falling silent.

"I've got you, I promise."

Casey had finally fallen back asleep.

Olivia sighed in relief, falling asleep again herself.

Casey snuggled against her.

Casey snuggled against her.

Olivia smiled, glad Casey was sleeping peacefully again, but knowing there would be many nights like this.

Casey whimpered in her sleep.

"Shhh."

"Don't...it...hurts..."

"He's not here," Olivia said. "It's just me, Olivia."

"Noooo.."

"What sweetie?"

"No!"

Olivia kissed her hand again and again. "Casey, it's okay now,"

"I don't...ohhhh..."

"Casey? What's...what's going on?"

"He won't stop!"

"Casey, listen to me, who am I?"

"Olivia, don't let him. Please!"

"Sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore. He's gone. I won't let him do anything again."

"No..."

"I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Casey whimpered.

Olivia kissed her temple. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"Olivia..."

"Yes Casey?"

"I love Olivia," Casey protested in her sleep.

"Shh, I'm right here," she said, through her heart thudding against her ribcage.

"Yes..."

"It's okay now."

"I love Olivia!"

Olivia wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, she knew Casey was sleeping, but she also knew how grateful Casey was. "..I...love you too..."

"Olivia would never hurt me, Seth!"

"No, I wouldn't hurt you, Casey. But Seth did."

"You bastard."

"Casey, I'm Olivia and I would never hurt you."

"Nooooooooo!"

"Casey, who am I?" Olivia asked again.

"Oli...vi...a..."

She smiled. "That's right. And I'm here now. I won't let him hut you again," Olivia promised, kissing her hand.

"Noo."

"What's no?"

Casey broke down, thrashing in her sleep.

Olivia held her tightly to her. "Hey, Casey, shhh, shhh. Hey...it's okay now. I'm here. And I'm going to stay here,"

Casey whimpered.

"Casey, I took you away from him, remember? You're going to be okay, but you need to trust me."

Casey fell silent again.

"Yes, that's it. Relax. It's going to be okay."

Casey fell into a restless sleep.

Olivia turned on her side, towards Casey, wrapping an arm around her. "Shhh, it's okay now," she said, kissing her cheek.

Casey whimpered again.

Olivia stroked her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think:

Please R&R!

Review: DeLene, tummer22, Madds21 & Bkwrmchar

**Liv-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


End file.
